Poison
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Nellie Lovett finaly stands up for her rights, and tells everything to her precious Mr. T. ,,And 'ow it feels now ? Huh ? To stand completely defenseless, without any chance to survive" Based on 2005 Broadway revival of Sweeney Todd with Patti LuPone and Michael Cerveris...'cause I love them. Contains song from Tarja Turunen. Very different from my usual writing style. Rated T.


_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

 _I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

 _Your poison running through my veins_

 _Your poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

 _-Poison = Tarja Turunen_

* * *

,,You lied to me…'' Sweeney said with bloody calmness of his face, staring at frightened Mrs. Lovett.

,,No, no, not lied at all. No I never lied ! Said she took the poison –she did, never said that she died !'' Nellie star desperately explaining, when Sweeney turned back to his dead wife.

,,Lucy, Oh my God !'' he cried, his head raising up in desperation.

,,Poor thing ! She lived, but it felt her weak in the head…All she did for months was just lie there in bed-''

,,Lucy…'' Sweeney cried even harder at the image of his wife, as a mad weak woman.

,,-Should've been in a hospital wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing !'' Mrs. Lovett cried now too at all those images she'd rather all forgot, on images that were haunting her since the very day, when this all happened.

,,What have I done ?'' Sweeney breathed.

 **Everything happened because I wasn't here to protect her…nobody was here for her to protect her, and this –daft woman !**

,,Better you should think she was dead. Yes _I lied_ 'cos I _love you !_ '' Mrs. Lovett was desperate and weak as never before…maybe even more desperate than the night when they took little Johanna.

 **Wait, what she just said ? She loved me ? Nono-** _ **love**_ **me…still, after all those years. She was the only one actually, who waited for me. And she planned all of this, only to make me love** _ **her**_ **?! Never ! How could I ? Once…maybe…but now. When she-**

,,Oh My God-Lucy…''

,,I'd be twice the wife she was ! I love you !'' Nellie whimpered harder, her hands and her legs slowly losing its control. She felt like she could faint at one moment, like her legs turn into butter, and she will collapse in front of him. But she had to stay strong, to stay on her feet, to see his reaction.

,,What have I done-'' even when he seemed to be blind to everything what she just said, he was very well aware of what she said.

,,Could that nit have cared for you like me ?'' she breathed.

At that moment Sweeney turned to her, with his very well known dangerous, dark eyes, but this time with even more dangerous smile.

 _Your cruel device_

 _Your blood like ice_

 _One look could kill_

 _My pain, your thrill…_

,, Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past !'' he moved to her, holding his razor up, like he was _inviting_ her.

A fearful sparkle in her eye, when she caught his gaze.

,, Now come here, my love,'' he smiled wilder, opening his arms for her.

,, Do you mean it ? Everything I did I swear I thought was only for the best !'' Nellie slowly backed away as Sweeney dangerously stepped closer, taking her palms in his, withal holding razor.

,, Not a thing to fear, my love,'' he almost whispered, when he leaned closer to her. His eyes widening.

,, Believe me ! Can we-'' quickly nodding.

,,What's dead,'' he almost soothed.

,,-Still be-'' a hope in her eyes, as smile spread on her face.

,,Is dead !'' he nodded.

,, Married ?'' her eyes closing dreamily, completely ignoring the silver razor, that was scooping up to her neck.

 **Married ? I WAS married ! And you all ruined it…now I will ruin you !**

Never stopping smiling, he put one his palm on her back, scooting her closer.

,, The history of the world, my pet, is learn forgiveness and try to forget !''

,, By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cosy. You and Me, Mr. Todd, where there's no one _nosy_ …'' she nodded smiling, her eyes flashing open, and her palm moved to his cheek, despite the shining silver of his friend, she stroked his cheek.

 **After all my dangerous warning, after all what I done to her since I came back, she still feels affection for me ?**

,, And life is for _the alive_ , my dear. So let's keep living it-!'' he swiftly clutched her closer, making her nearly whimper.

But she wouldn't give up now.

 _Your mouth so hot_

 _Your web, I'm caught_

 _Your skin, so wet_

 _Black lace, on sweat…_

,, Just keep _living_ it !'' Nellie swallowed dryly, leaning closer to him. Ignoring forthcoming razor, inching to her pale neck.

They both sang gazing in each other's eyes ,,Really living it !''

He pressed his razor on her neck, but at that moment she held his hand and backed away.

,,NO !''

,,Come here you little slu-''

,,No ! I ain' some silly littl' nit, ta be that dumb ta let ya slit my throat fer nothin' !'' she cried quickly grabbing her neck, standing straight, and holding her head up high.

,,For nothing ?! Are you listening to yourself ? You lied to me about my wife, instead of-''

,,Instead of wot Mr. T ? I didn't tell 'bout 'er jus' ta keep ya safe ! Ya would rage out and do some foolishness, that isn't needed ! I did it all fer ya, and ya would instead kill me ? No ! Fer wot ? Fer me love to you, during all those years ? Before they transported ya, during all those years, when yer precious Lucy rather poisoned herself instead tryin' to survive, or raise the _only thing_ that left after you ?! Yes…I cared fer yer littl' Johanna, you 'ave to know !'' Nellie start explaining, out of anger, she suppressed the fear inside her, and stepped to him, as Sweeney stood paralyzed. By one swift move she took his razor.

,,And 'ow it feels now ? Huh ? To stand completely defenseless, without any chance to survive ?'' she dangerously put his own razor against his neck, he swallowed.

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

 _Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

 _I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison…_

It was very uncomfortable at the moment, and he held his breath, he could feel her blood suddenly boiling in her veins. He saw her eyes going wide, and her breath hot against his lips, when she was inches from his face.

,,Tis' exactly 'ow it felt from ya all that time, since you came back !'' she accused, pressing the razor tighter against his white pale skin.

,,You used me jus' ta get rid of the bloody ol' judge and the beadle ! And still yer treating me like I was some mad woman ?!'' she backed away, swallowing down her anger.

,,I saw mad woman…that's exactly wot Lucy turned to, after drinking arsenic. Yes, I tried to stop her. But she was quicker than me-I cared fer 'er after, but beadle with judge came fer 'er, and I rather let them to take 'er, instead of taking littl' Johanna, but…'' she broke off.

,,But ?'' Sweeney swallowed, tears filling his eyes, shining from the flame from opened oven.

,,It was snowing…I was playin' with Johanna, and it was the first time, when she said me name…dear Lord-she said me name, and 'ow beautifully it sounded from 'er-'' Nellie clutched the razor in her fist to her chest, crying harder. ,,Up in me parlor, and yer Lucy start 'er usual 'deedeling' somethin' by the window, and then I 'eard me Albert, calling at me from shop. 'E said…'e said ' _They're comin_ '…' and I knew !'' Nellie swallowed her tears, as they rolled down her cheeks.

Sweeney was looking at her slowly tearing form, as her corseted chest start rapidly raising, as she fought back the rest of tears, but she couldn't…it was for her too much memories at once.

,,I didn't 'esitate fer a moment, I grabbed Johanna, leaving Lucy in me parlor, and I ran quickly in _'ere_ … I locked the door, and hid with Johanna exactly _where_ yer standin' right now-'' she pointed at him with the razor, her hand slightly shaking, as her voice was slowly betraying her too.

Sweeney looked around himself, as he was standing nearby oven, behind small table.

,,I crouched with 'er, and I said 'er ta be quiet, as I 'eard steps from upstairs…she so adorably fisted me hair in 'er little fist, in fear…yes fear, I could see in 'er eyes. I whispered to 'er…I promised…''

,,You promised what ?!'' Sweeney whispered, shocked from everything what she said.

,,I promised, I won't let them ta take 'er…and then beadle ruffianly broke the door lock. I saw judge, I saw beadle…I 'eard Alert, shouting at them….nothin' stopped them. Judge walked ta me, and despite me yelling at 'im, despite Johanna crying, 'e _tore_ her from me arms-'' Nellie looked at her hands, which were now completely shaking, from strong memories.

,,I ran at 'im, but 'e stopped with 'is _threats_ of transporting me too…of killing me. And believe me, I would rather die fer ya….but who would look over Johanna time after time…and who would wait fer ya ta come back ? I so desperately 'oped you come back…''

She broke off, leaning against the wall and sliding down the wall helplessly, crying not able to speak anymore.

But Sweeney seemed to be less able to talk, than her.

,,….'Ow many night I spent, by dreamin' of you comin' back. Rescuin' me and Johanna, 'aving yer revenge. And then _we both_ probably could be _happy_ …somewhere without nosy eyes…'Ow many nights all those memories _haunted_ me in me sleep. More than me _dead Albert_ …'ow many _hopes_ came up in me mind, since ya came back…and ya would instead slit my throat fer not tellin' _the truth_ ?'' she hardly looked up at him, speaking breathlessly, with a big lump in her throat.

Biting her lip, she squeezed tightly her eyes, raising up his razor.

,,Go on then…end it-finish me ! I do not 'ave any other purpose on this bloody-cursed-cruel world !'' her head falling to one side.

He took his razor slowly back, and she squeezed her eyes more tightly, exposing her neck to him, not daring to make any smallest noise.

' _Tis is 'ow it ends Nellie…yer nothin' fer 'im than liar and slut and slave…_

Tear rolled down her cheek, through her closed eyes.

 _One look (one look)_

 _Could kill (could kill)_

 _My pain, your thrill…_

Suddenly she twitched when she heard sound of razor fiercely touching the ground.

An iron cling.

Her eyes flashed open, finding Sweeney, who kneeled down to her. His head falling to her knees, he hugged her thighs, panting from his cries.

,,Sorry…''

,,Wot ?'' she couldn't believe her ears.

 _Ya 'ave completely gone mad Nellie…'e probably already killed ya, and ya wake in some-_

,,I said, I am sorry…for treating like I was treating you…I didn't know…Nellie would you _forgive me_ ?''

,,Me ? Forgive you ?'' her lips widely parting in shock.

,,Please, if I knew what you've done for me, for my family. For me…'' he raised his head, facing her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

,,If you only knew 'ow much I love you…'' she breathed.

But she could feel his tears on her bare knees, she could feel his hot breath against her skin, she could feel all his pain in his heart so sharply, that she could swear, she was still _alive_.

,,We are free now, after killing judge, and if we find Toby, and if Johanna with Anthony arrives every moment, we could all escape-''

,, _We ?_ '' Nellie asked dully, still not believing.

,, _We all_ …if you forgive me ?'' he reached for her hands, and when his smooth palms ran over her deadly cold hands, she was certain she was alive.

Bringing her hands up to his lips, and he kissed the back of her palms.

Her eyes fell closed dreamily, as she felt his lips on her skin. This was too much for what she ever dreamed about…

Almost too much for reality.

,,Tell me, am I dead ?''

,,Why ? Are you cold ? Or why are you asking ?'' not understanding Sweeney scooted closer to her, suddenly worried about her.

,,No…I'm jus'…then I'm dreaming, right ?'' she was still trying to find any reasonable explanation.

,,No you're not,'' he understood, and he finally smiled at her.

,,But 'ow could 'tis be poss-'' he leaned to her silencing her with long loving kiss.

 **Always with that talking and questioning…**

He smiled, after he _felt_ how _she_ smiled in their kiss.

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison…_


End file.
